


A Normal Relaxing Night...?

by orphan_account



Series: Basically Just Kissing [2]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, im a very experienced writer cant you tell, the beginning might count as angst i have no idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8062993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: dallon is just trying to watch some tv when brendon bursts into his house in tears.
(this is basically a brendon/sarah fic, the brendon/dallon is platonic, sorry kiddos)





	

Dallon is just starting to settle in for the night. Breezy's off delivering the kids to their grandparents' house and won't be back for another night, which leaves Dallon alone. He made a little more noise than usual on the ukulele earlier, which was fun, but now it's getting a little late, and he's decided to rewatch some old Doctor Who and relax. The first episode he chooses is about halfway over when there is suddenly knocking at the front door, followed by a ring of the doorbell, followed by more knocking.

Dallon sighs a little bit, having to get back out of bed and put some pajama pants on, but goes to the door anyways. He opens the door to find Brendon, which might be normal usually, but tonight he has tear tracks running down his face and he's alone. They stare at each other for a minute, Brendon expecting Dallon to say something and Dallon at a total loss for words, when Brendon's lip finally trembles a little too much and he leans forward into Dallon's shoulder and cries. 

"Whoa, what happened? Are you okay? Where's Sarah?" Dallon fires off, hugging Brendon and nudging the door closed with his foot. He feels Brendon wince a little at the last question, and realizes- oh. It's that kind of problem. Dallon rubs Brendon's back a little, then gently releases him and looks into his watery brown eyes. 

"Did something happen with Sarah?" Dallon asks quietly.

Brendon blinks a little, still a mess. "We, um. We got in a little bit of an argument earlier and I accidentally yelled at her kind of a lot and she, uh, she got really mad and yelled back and I don't know where she is now."

"You don't- you don't know where she is?" Dallon is a little confused by the rapid turn of events from having an argument with your wife to literally losing your wife.

"She stormed out and we were both really fucking pissed at each other and I'm pretty sure I heard the car start but I want to tell her I'm sorry and this whole thing was stupid but I can't FIND her!" Brendon gets more frantic as he talks, ending with his hand in his hair and wide eyes. "Shit." He stares at Dallon sadly.

Dallon thinks for a second. "Okay, the first thing you have to do is calm down just a little bit, alright?" He rubs Brendon's shoulder to help his arm unclench. "Deep breath. There you go." Brendon complies, but after about ten seconds, he isn't doing so well.

"Dude, I'm freaking the fuck out right now. I don't know where Sarah is and she's probably still mad at me anyways."

This time Dallon doesn't bother with the breathing. He touches Brendon lightly on the arm as if to say, is this okay? Brendon looks down at the floor and takes a small step closer. Dallon hugs Brendon, then sits him down on the couch.

"Alright. I'm going to make you some tea, okay? Sit here and just try to steady yourself a little. We're going to find Sarah, I know we will, and you two will get over this and it will be fine." Dallon squeezes Brendon's hand again, then goes into the kitchen and pulls out a box of chamomile tea. He starts to boil the water, when there's the sound of a car rapidly approaching and pulling into the Weekes' driveway. Brendon's head jerks up as fast as possible and hops off the couch. There's a knocking at the door, and Dallon opens it- to see Sarah in the same condition Brendon is. She seems him in the background and immediately hugs him so hard she lifts off her feet.

"I just drove around the neighborhood for a little while, and I got back and I didn't know where you were, and I realized you were probably here- by the way, hi, Dallon, sorry it's late- and I came over and here you are and I'm so glad I found you," Sarah rattles off, close to tears, and releases Brendon.

"I didn't know where you were either! You drove away and I didn't know where you went! I'm so sorry I yelled at you earlier, that was shitty and I didn't mean it," Brendon says. 

"I'm sorry too, I did the same thing. I'm just glad I found you," Sarah says, relieved, and kisses Brendon. It's getting to be kind of a deep kiss, and Dallon (who's been watching all of this happen) doesn't know where he should be, so he 'um's and the two break apart.

Brendon laughs a little. "Sorry, man." He looks at Sarah, who giggles a little bit. 

"Well, we should probably be going," she says, and they head out the door, Brendon's arm around Sarah, and the sound of their car disappears into the distance.

Dallon finishes making himself a mug of the abandoned tea and resumes his plans of Doctor Who since there really isn't anything else to do. 

The next morning, he texts Brendon 'are you two happy now, i assume?' The reply reads, 'yes definitely. and thank you for letting us make out in your house last night.'  
Dallon writes back with 'my pleasure'.

**Author's Note:**

> if you haven't listened to 'blue rabbits fucking' by patrick stump please look it up it changed my life
> 
> also i usually stop writing in the middle of the story to go fuck around with my music and my chemical romance sounds RIDICULOUS on ukulele and i love it with all my heart
> 
>  
> 
> @CloseTheGoddamnDoorSWAT sex. but like. FRENCH sex.


End file.
